Forbidden Love
by nekoXpanda
Summary: Len goes to a school in Tokyo. He's bullied often and no one stops to help him. Kaito comes as a new teacher and comforts Len when he's bullied the first day he arrives. Will Len develop feelings for this new teacher? more detailed summary is first chapter kaitoxlen rated for later chapters
1. Summary

**this is my first ever story here so im excited! i hope you like it and enjoy~ even if it is just a summary  
it is yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like, don't read**

* * *

Summary

At a lovely school in Tokyo Japan, a middle-scholar by the name of Kagamine Len is a bullied student that is treated like a piece of crap by teachers and other kids, including his own twin sister Rin. He is sad and afraid of everyone until one day, a new teacher, by the name of Shion Kaito, starts to notice Len recently being bullied. He steps in and helps Len out, causing a heart trenching love story between a teacher and his student. Oh! The forbidden love! Will they stay together forever or will their love be crushed in the process?

* * *

** so what do you think? ill upload the first chapter once i figure out how to ^u^" here's the full summary though!**


	2. Ch 1: A New Teacher Has Arrived

**ACK! the first official chapter! i cant believe its already here! enjoy it~  
****it is yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like, don't read- lame warning for those homophobes**

* * *

Chapter One ~Len's POV~

Hi, my name is Kagamine Len. I'm fourteen years of age. My parents died in a fatal car crash after my mother had me a few weeks before. I never really know them. It was a head on head collision. Everyone in my parents' car died and the man in the other car was paralyzed from the waist down.  
I live alone with my twin sister, Kagamine Rin, in an old apartment.  
Now, I'm going to tell you how I fell in love with my teacher. Don't get me wrong, I know it's a little weird and all but if you love someone, you love someone.  
So let's get started!

* * *

It's the first week into the second six weeks and there's a new teacher today in history. Everyone is running around like wild animals in second period… Until the teacher walks in.  
"Ehem," the teacher clears his throat, "Class, take your seats." I look at the new teacher and blush slightly. His hair... Is blue! How do you even get that color? It has to be dyed. He's tall too. Wait... Am i blushing?  
Everyone freezes in place and scatters to their seats. I'm heading to my seat, but just as I'm about to sit down, a boy pushes me down on the ground. I land on my back, my head slamming against the ground at the teacher's feet.  
"Ow…" I start to rub my head. My eyes full of pain, I stare up at the new teacher in agony. He looks straight at the boy who pushed me.  
"You. Office. Now." His voice is stern. The boy gives the new teacher an evil look.  
"What?! I didn't do nothing!"  
"I don't want to hear it. I said go to the office," he repeats himself.  
The boy shoots me a murderous look.  
"Fine," he starts walking to the door, kicking me in the stomach on the way out. I clutch my stomach, already having tears rushing down my face. The teacher looks down at me.  
"Hey," he bends down to be at my height. He talks to me in a firm and calm voice.  
"You ok?" his right hand is on my arm.  
"Y-" I try to speak when tears stream down my face. I try to hold them in but I just end up bawling more.  
A girl in the back corner starts laughing.  
"Ha-ha! What a fool! Hah! Len's a bawl bag!"  
I start to feel over whelmed and embarrassed so I stand up and take off past the teacher, out the door, and down the hallway.  
The teacher comes out of the classroom and slides in the hallway.  
"Len! Get back here!" his voice worried.  
I ignore him and quickly disappear out of sight, not looking back. I overhear his conversation with a student helper.  
"You! What's your name?!"  
"M-miku…" I gasp and fan-squeal in my head. Hatsune Miku?! I knew she went to our school!  
"Get someone to watch this class! I'll be right back!"  
"Umm," she starts hesitantly. "Y-yes sir."  
Ack! She sounds cuter in real life!  
I hear the new teacher's footsteps come closer, so I run into the janitor's office, accidentally slamming the door.  
"Oops," I whisper to myself. I can tell the teacher heard my mistake because I hear louder footsteps.  
"Len," I hear his soothing voice. "Len, where are you?"  
That's when I realize he doesn't know exactly where I am. I look through the crack under the door and see a shadow moving past.  
"He doesn't know exactly where I am," I whisper. I walk up to a broken mirror and notice I'm tearing up.  
"Blech! What's wrong with me?"  
_I'm worthless_, I think. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and give a weak smile. Then, I hear the teacher's voice again.  
"Len, please come out," he talks softly. I then give in and walk over to the door.  
Turning the knob, I notice it doesn't turn.  
_It's locked! _I scream in my head. I accidentally flip the lights off when I fall to the ground.  
The teacher stops in front of the door.  
"Len? Are you in there?" his voice is worried yet makes me happy to hear.  
_What should I say? I don't even want to go back to class! I don't even remember when I first got laughed at, made fun of, beat up.. All I know is that for some reason, everyone hates me.. I bet that new teacher hates me just as much.. _  
Before I know it, I'm answering back.  
"Y-yes."  
_Why'd I just say that?! BAKA BAKA BAKA!  
_The new teacher sighs in relief and tries to open the door. Again, it's locked.  
The teacher pulls out rattling keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. When the door opens, I find myself throwing my body into his arms.  
_I'm saved,_ I think to myself.  
"Thank you," I feel my face grow semi-warm.  
_He's just a teacher! _I tell myself. _He could be like the rest of the school and hate me too… _  
I detach my body from his and hold myself up right.  
He looks at me with heartwarming eyes.  
"I'm glad you're safe," his straight face turns into a warming smile.  
He rubs my soft blonde hair playfully.  
"You're safe with me."  
I realize this new teacher is… different. He's much kinder than the normal person.  
"I guess I need to go to class now?" my voice is horrid and breaking.  
His smile is gentle.  
"Do you want to?"  
I think for a second.  
"I'll go."  
"Ok then," we're quiet for a moment and start to walk back to class. He finally says something.  
"Hey, Len. If you ever need my help, I'm here for you. Ok?" he's silent for a few moments. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Shion Kaito. I just got out of college about a week ago."  
I instantly stop dead in my tracks and my jaw drops. I look at him like he's crazed.  
"How old are you?!"  
Kaito-san makes a small chuckle and stops walking.  
"I'm twenty four. Turned twenty four almost eight months ago. Why you ask?"  
I don't know if it's the royal blue hair or the tallness or the deep voice but he does NOT look twenty four! It's just not possible!  
"It's just, you look much older! I would've thought you were at least thirty!"  
"Really? You think so?" Kaito-san still has a smile.  
"Well yeah," I blush.  
I've never talked this much to anyone. Not even Rin, my own twin sister!  
"Let's just get to class." I look at my watch on my right wrist and realize what felt like hours was barely over five minutes!  
I've never felt this happy in my life!  
Kaito-san and I walk into the class. I take my seat and Kaito**—**erm… Shion-sensei… Begins to teach class.

* * *

**oh... my... gosh... FANGIRL MODE ENGAGED! any wayz~ i hope you enjoyed that and more chapters coming up as soon as i type them up! favorite. review. whatever just.. enjoy~**


	3. Ch 2: The Dream

**Im sorry for the late update ^u^" forgive the panda~ hope you enjoy the tiny lemon scene~ hehe again sorry for lateness! -bows-**

**id like to thank xcoolstorybro for reviewing, favoriting and following this story! you made me soo happy! as well as JapXzoAPH for following**

**and Kailen320Mokonachanchibi for favoriting! thanks everyone!**

* * *

Chapter Two ~Kaito's POV~  
Hi. I'm Shion Kaito. People describe me as tall with royal blue hair and blue eyes. I'm twenty four years of age. Birthday: February seventeenth. I'm fresh out of college and I'm now a history teacher at Zakura Academy. I'm going to tell you about a dream I had that night I first started working there. I still wake up in the middle of the night feeling hot.

* * *

"All right. Bye." I end the phone call with my child hood friend. Some people make fun of his long purple hair and his samurai get up. We now work at the same school, Zakura Academy. We're both the same age of twenty four although he got out of college earlier.  
I look at my phone and notice the time is 9:45 p.m. so I lay on my bed.  
Ahh... How nice it was to help out that cute little blonde kid... Stop it, Kaito! You sound like a pedophile! I think to myself.  
I hope he's alright... Ah who am I kidding? He's probably at home playing video games and eating pizza... Or ice cream!  
I'm getting sleepier by the moment and finally drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The next thing I know, I'm in a dream with Len under me. I see my hands on either side of Len's shoulders. Len's whimpering and his head is tilted to the side._  
_"L-Len," I say with shock in my voice._  
_"Shi-Shion-sensei.." Len tilts his head the other way. I realize we're both naked and I turn a bright red._  
_I think to myself, am I really dreaming? Is this really happening? _  
_The next thing I know, I feel soft, warm lips on my neck. He moves down closer to my chest and opens his mouth just slightly, moving his moist tongue around my nipple._  
_I find myself pulling him closer wanting more and more with every touch. I notice that I'm hot and panting. My heart is racing with excitement. Forgetting who I'm with, I pull our lower regions closer together. _  
I'm not sure exactly where I am but all of a sudden, my eyes shoot open and I sit up in bed quickly with wide eyes and heavy breathing. I awoke from the dream.  
Sitting up in bed, feeling hotter than I ever had in my life, I look around my room then over at my phone that's on the table. I pick it up and check the time. I have to squint my eyes because of the bright light when I turn it on.  
It's 11:45 p.m. I stand up and go to the living room and sit in the chair with that dream rushing through my mind. I look down and notice a bulge in my pants.

* * *

That morning when I get to school, I notice Len getting slammed against the wall.  
"No! Leave me alone!" Len's meek voice cries out.  
"No. You got me in trouble with that new teacher. You deserve this," the kid that pushed Len yesterday is back for more.  
When the kid goes to throw Len into the wall, I run in between Len and the wall and wrap my arms around his waist. Instead of Len on the wall, it's me.  
"Ow…" I'm aching in pain.  
"Shion-sensei!" Len screams my name.  
"Well, my fun is over," the kid states.  
Out of the blue, the intercom comes on.  
"Kagamine Len and Kagene Rei to the office please," it shuts off but comes back on. "And Shion Kaito." I look at Len in my arms. He gets up and looks at the boy who pushed him.  
The boy looks at Len. "Great! You got me in trouble, snitch!" I guess that kids name is Kagene Rei.  
I take the boys to the office and wonder why I'm there.  
When we arrive in the office, the headmaster is waiting at the door. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she's tapping her foot.  
"Mr. Kagene Rei! What have I told you about this?!" her voice is strict and harsh, making Len cringe as if he was expecting her to hit him.  
"Len, it's ok. I'm here for you," I softly whisper to Len in an attempt to comfort him.  
I can sort of tell that helped because Len stops his cringing. Len nods.  
"Now, Rei, I swear! I know for sure your father didn't raise you like that! Now apologize to your cousin right now!" I look at her like she's crazed. _They're cousins?! I can't see it. Wait…_  
I take a look at both of them. They look almost like twins! Rei has black hair, pulled back into a ponytail with spiked bangs. Len's is the same but blonde. Rei has golden eyes and Len's are turquoise but they're the same shape. I'd think they were twins, but Rei's voice is a lot deeper than Len's. He's also more masculine.  
Rei gives Len an evil look.  
"I'm. Sorry," if he's sorry, he sure doesn't sound like it.  
"Good," the headmaster says, "now you two go to class." The headmaster waves a hand to shoo them away.  
"Umm… Headmaster? What did you need me for?" I try to sound happy even though I didn't feel that way. I was remembering when I saw Len crying yesterday. _Poor Len, I hope he's ok._  
"I don't like what you did," the headmaster starts. "That's my son you stood up against." Her tone is one of which I don't like. "I'd like for him to think he can do anything he wants. He used to be meek like Len and now, he's strong and stands up for himself. I don't want you to get in the way of his freedoms. Got it, Shion-san?" she sits at her desk and shoos me away but I don't leave. My anger is building up inside me like a mad-man.  
"His freedoms! You think he can bully Len just because he's gotten stronger? Bull crap! Just because your son has gotten stronger doesn't mean he can beat the hell out of Len! He has no right!" I scream out my mind. My hands are now in tight fists. "You should be ashamed of yourself! For god's sake!" I yell loudly.  
"Your job is at stake, Shion-san. Why does it matter to you anyway?" the headmaster says in a cool tone. I look her straight in the eyes.  
"I love teaching kids. They're like my own children and I won't stand to see Len get hurt, whether you like it or not." I turn around and slam the door behind me, starting to walk to my classroom. It's my free period, so instead of walking the rest of the way, I sit down at the end of the hall, watching Len walk to class. Len looks my way and smiles at me.  
_Ah… his smile is so beautiful. Wait, what?! I didn't think that._ I snap out of it and give a weak smile.  
" Hey, Len," I try to sound happy but a bit of anger and sadness is slipped into my voice. I run my hand through my hair. Len looks at me funny and walks off to his first period.

* * *

**i know its really crappy but what evs. favorite, review, follow what ever to get more kaito x len ^u- byezz!**


	4. Ch 3: I'm a bit, um

**sorry minna for the late update! It's Christmas and stuff but yeah... merry Christmas! This is long because the chapter before this is short and late so hope you enjoy! This is still kaito's pov. It's continuing last chapter so enjoy... (edited)**

* * *

Later on that day at the bus loop, I'm standing outside and the buses are driving off. Suddenly, Len goes dashing by.  
"Wait! I need to get on!" he pleads. The bus doesn't slow down but instead drives off without him.  
"Len, what's wrong?"  
"God, why does everyone hate me..?" Len mutters softly. I wrap my arms around him much like a loving father would.  
"Len, not everyone hates you. I try to be here for you every time you need it," I try to comfort him.  
"Come inside, I'll let you call your parents and get them to pick you up, ok?" I try to use a soothing voice but to no avail as Len falls to his knees and begins bawling his eyes out.  
"I don't have any parents!" he screams out loud.  
_Oh my god… I think. That's so sad… Reminds me of my childhood…_  
"L-Len!? I-I didn't mean to! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I drop to the ground beside him and wrap my arms around his tiny shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.  
"I-it's ok," Len's crying is slowed to a halt. "I just get really emotional because I've never had a parentally figure in my life. All I have is my twin sister and I could swear she hates me too." I think about that for a second.  
"Do you want to come inside until I'm done grading and I'll drive you home?" I suggest optimistically.  
"O-ok," he looks at me with bright turquoise orbs.  
We go inside and about forty five minutes later, Len and I go up to my personal royal blue car and buckle up.  
"Hey, Len, where do you live?" I start off the direction chain.  
"Etto," he ponders, "do you know where the old catholic church is?" Len asks.  
_Don't I live right next to a catholic church?_  
"Yes," I answer.  
"I live in the 'E-Apartments' right next to that church."  
_Holy shit. I live in those apartments._  
"O-ok," I reply and put that car in drive, still shocked that I live in the same vicinity of a cute little kid like Len. Then I remember the subject I need to speak to Len about. "Hey, Len," I start on the subject most students wouldn't like to speak about, Len most likely included, as I pull out of my parking space and drive towards the rode. "When we arrive at your apartment, maybe I can tutor you, since you are failing history. And," I stop at what I'm about to request, "y-you can call me Kaito out of school, if you wish," we arrive to a red light and slow to a halt.  
"What?! I'm failing?!" Len exclaims.  
"W-well y-yeah." The light turns to that blue-ish green I'm so familiar with and I step on the gas, slowly bringing the car into a forward motion. "It's not that bad. You have a sixty nine in my class. I can easily bring that up to a B-plus, that is, if you let me over on weekends of course." I'm kind of lying and just want to be with the blonde more before we have to depart. Len only has a few misgraded papers from the substitute before i arrived.  
"O-ok but my sister is probably home right now." Len's adorable voice finally complies to my tutoring.  
"Well I'm not pushing you or anything, I just-" I almost said my true motives. _I need to be more careful, don't I?_  
Apparently, Len just pushed my cut off sentence aside because he isn't phased at all.  
"W-well yo-you can at l-least c-come inside when w-we get there, r-right?" Len stutters in embarrassment. I glance over and see Len looking down with a red painted face.  
My lips curl up into a smile as the car rolls to a stop in front of a bright red light. I lightly chuckle in reply to Len and a silence washes over us.  
"So what history things am I failing?" Len breaks the awkward silence.  
_Oh great! He isn't really failing anything!_  
I clear my throat to speak. "W-well you have a few missing papers, such as the mayflower compact, and you failed a test of the Virginia company of London because you weren't there. Oh, and I need to regrade a few papers that the substitute didn't grade correctly." _Well… at least one of those is true…_  
"Well that seems easy!" the light finally switched to green and I push the gas pedal to increase forward.  
The rest of the ride was long and quiet. Filled with constants stops and continuing forward until we reach a street by the name of 'Shiranui Drive'. I turn the steering wheel to turn onto the street in front of the apartments.  
"I'm in apartment S-E," Len says coolly.  
I take a parking space in front of the S-E building and put the car into park. Pulling out the keys, I open my door and step out. On the other side of the car, I pull open the door and assist Len in getting out, like a gentleman should. When he gets out, I shut the door and follow Len as he walks up the stairs to his own apartment. He pulls out a key and unlocks the door. He walks into the apartment and I follow suit.  
I look around and see a blank canvas. There's a couch and a table. That's it.  
"Well this is it," Len says while throwing his backpack on the couch. "Home sweet home."  
My heart sinks and I have this deep guilt in my stomach. I didn't realize that Len and his sister has it really bad.  
"S-so this is it, huh?" _oh Len… I'm sorry,_ I think to myself, wanting, for some reason, to embrace Len into my arms that very moment.  
"Yeah," Len's voice is filled with so much sorrow.  
Not really thinking about what I'm doing, I reach out for Len and pull him into a gentle squeeze.  
"Len, it's ok," I'm behind him, my arms wrapped around his tiny shoulders.  
I can tell Len is really surprised by my actions because I feel his small body jolt.  
"K-K-K-Ka-Kaito… san!" Len stutters out of his mouth.  
Finally realizing what I've done, I let him go and quickly turn around. I'm afraid Len will see my embarrassed face. Upon thinking about all the things Len would say, I begin to tear up and bring a hand to my face.  
"I-I'm sorry, Len."  
Len turns around and wraps his fragile arms around my waist.  
"It's ok, Kaito-san," Len reassures me in an adorable voice that's makes my embarrassed face redden more.  
Right that instant, that dream wrecks into my thoughts, making me gasp a bit.  
"L-Len," I stutter, "I'll be right back. I left something in the car," I'm lying through my teeth but who knows what Len'll think when he finds out what's happening to me.  
Len lets go of me slowly.  
"Ok, Kaito-san!" Len says cheerfully.  
I walk toward the door, open it, and walk outside, closing the door behind me. Once the door is closed fully, I collapse to my hands and knees, knowing there's a bulge in my pants.  
"Ka-Kaito-san?" Len walks out of the door. "Kaito-san!" Len runs to my side and hugs my waist. "What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?!" I'm breathing heavily and my eyes widen when I feel Len wrap his arms around my waist.  
"It's n… nothing," I try to sound as truthful as possible. I'm feeling hot.  
_Why does this have to happen now?!_ I ask myself in my head. _Dammit! What do I do if Len finds out?! What do I do!? I scream in my head. Will he hate me? Push me away?! Would he get scared and run off?! Oh no! This is all my fault! I've fallen in love with one of my students…_  
"Are you sick?" Len's worried voice protrudes my thoughts. "Kaito-san, tell me!"  
I turn my head to look at Len.  
"If I tell yo-you, you're going to hate me. I'm sorry, Len. I don't want you to hate me."  
"Please! What can I do to make you feel better?!" Len squeaks out.  
I, for some reason, give in because I can't take it any longer.  
"Do you… do you really want to know?" I ask into Len's ear, trying to give him a hint of what might be wrong with me.  
At that moment, a sudden urge to lean in closer and kiss Len and pull him closer comes upon me. I want to feel his petite body against mine. I want to put my hands on his body and show him love and affection, physically and mentally.  
_Wait what?!_ I think to myself. _What am I thinking?! He's just a teenager! He's fourteen! I'm twenty four! We're ten years apart! I really do love him… don't I? I mean, that dream…_  
I whimper at the very thought of Len and I in that dream. Him running his hands upon my chest.  
_Oh my god,_ I think to myself,_ I think… I'm… gay… I thought I was over that…_  
The thought of the word and my past experiences with a certain childhood friend makes my body shiver.  
_But, why with a fourteen year old boy? Why here of all places do I have to get a boner? Am I even awake? Am I actually dreaming and I'll wake up in a few minutes?_  
Not realizing Len is calling my name, I stand up and he lets go of my waist.  
_I must be over reacting,_ I tell myself in my head.  
"Um, sorry Len. I just need to go find a bathroom somewhere. I just got a little, um. How do I say this without making it awkward? Um, no that's not the right word," I say trying to not to sound stupid. "Oh who am I kidding? There is no way I can say this without making it awkward! Crud," I sigh hopelessly. "Fine, I'm a bit… aroused… ok I said it."  
Little did I know, I turned a bright red as I said the words. Embarrassed, I look toward the ground.  
_Ah my back still hurts from earlier when I stopped Len from being slammed into the wall by that Rei kid. It was worth it. Len isn't hurt and that's all I care about. I'm glad to be here for him. Poor Len, always getting the crap beaten out of him._

* * *

**Did you enjoy kaito admitting his feelings? :3 I sure loved typing** **this up so yah... thank you everyone for your support! Until next time...**


	5. Ch 4: It's been on my Mind

**あー！ほら みんあ！hehe jk XD so anyway here ya go! Hope you had a very happy new year! so this is REALLY long! in honor of new year of course! so my new year resolution is to type as much as possible and be more fujoshi! whats yours? Tehe~ enjoy! Still Kaito's point of view by the way**

* * *

_There's been something on my mind for a while now and it's really nagging me. What i want to know is why does everone hate on Len? He didn't do anything to deserve it. And that headmaster! She's a disgrace and so is her son!He has no right to do thar to Len. People should be able to take pursuit of their happiness, not have it trapped inside._  
Suddenly, I feel sad inside, forgetting that I'm even aroused.  
"I-I'll… I'll show you to a bathroom," Len suggests calmly, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Thanks," I reply.  
Len calmly walks me to the bathroom.  
"So…" Len starts when we're outside of the bathroom, "I guess we aren't doing the tutoring today?"  
"Look, if you wish for it, I'll stay, but only if you want me to since it is the weekend." _I'm not sure you'd want a pervert teacher like me here seeing as soon as I come in, I get an erection._ "So you can get your grades up."  
"Ok! I want you to stay!" Len answers excitedly.  
"Well that's settled." I walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.  
Ten or so minutes later after I've relieved myself, I come out of the bathroom and see Len in the kitchen cooking ramen. He looks towards me and flashes a bright smile. I smile back when a girl that looks a lot like a girly version of Len walk through the front door.  
"Hi, Len," she says, walking past him and throwing her bag on the couch. "What's Shion-sensei doing here?" Her voice is cold, sharp, like a bladed sword clashing into another sword in battle.  
"Hi, Rin," Len's voice is also sharp and I sense no emotion in it. "Shion-sensei is here because I need tutoring in his class."  
I sit on the couch and Rin sits beside me.  
"Aren't you the teacher that stood up against the headmaster?" Rin starts in a cold blooded voice.  
"Yeah, why?" I answer with a question.  
"Well Rei deserves his freedom. I don't think you should've done it."  
My eyes narrow sharply.  
"What? Got a problem with that?" Rin's cruel voice is getting to me, but I hold back my hand from forming a fist.  
"Yes," I reply with a tint of anger in my voice.  
"Oh yeah?" Rin says evilly, "You have nothing to—Hi, Len." Her voice changes from evil to cold in a heartbeat. Len's holding a ramen bowl in his hands.  
"Hi—AH!" Rin sticks her foot out and trips Len, making the ramen spill all over me.  
"Itai. Itai! ITAI!" I scream as loud as I can.  
"Shion-sensei! I'm so sorry!" Len exclaims. "I'll take care of that! Follow me!"  
"Ahem," Rin clears her throat, "I still don't have ramen."  
"I am sorry, Rin," Len bows to her, much like a servant would when they are in trouble. "I'll take care of that as soon as our guest gets cleaned up."  
I thought that Len and his sister would be the best of friends since they don't have any other family, but I was wrong. They seem to hate each other's guts.  
"Come on, Shion-sensei," Len grasps my hand and leads me to a different room. It almost seems like a bedroom without a bed.  
"Where is this?" I ask confused.  
"My bedroom," Len answers. "You can sit on that bean bag." I turn my head and see a yellow bean bag.  
"Ok then? If this is your room, where do you sleep?" I wonder out loud.  
"You think I have enough money to get myself a bed?" Len says and turns away.  
_God, I feel like an idiot! Why did I say that?! Baka, baka, BAKA!_  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I say sorrowfully.  
"It's ok," Len forgives me and turns to walk toward me. "Can I see?" he asks, pointing to my shirt.  
"Oh, sure!" I grab the hem of my shirt and lift the shirt over my head, revealing a red splotch on my side. I look up to see Len blushing slightly, but the face quickly turns to terror.  
"Oh, Kaito-san, I'm sorry. I burned you," Len apologizes quietly.  
"I don't feel anythi—OW!" I try to sit of the yellow bean bag Len suggested I sit in, but a sharp sting comes from my side to all through-out my body.  
"Let me get you a damp towel," Len says and hurries over to his closet, grabbing a towel.  
After he wets the towel and wrings the excess water out, he holds it against my burn. I wince at first but then ease when the coldness of the water gets to my nerves.  
"Ne, Kaito-san?" Len starts.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"E-earlier, you know, when you, um, k-kissed my neck, why'd you do that?" Len asks stuttering.  
My eyes widen and I blush faintly.  
"Wait, what are y—" I go silent and my mind flashes back to when Len and I were outside in front of the door, when I whispered in his ear and realize…While I was thinking, I must have kissed Lens neck without even knowing it.  
I look at Len and put the palm of my hand on my neck in nervousness and blush, making a nervous laugh.  
"Hehe, r-really? I d-did that?" I ask, still blushing.  
"Ye-yes, y-you di-did," Len stutters.  
I blush a bright red.  
"I'm s-s-s-so-sorry," I manage out. Len stands up.  
"I need to make my sister some ramen."  
I stand up next to him and place a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me.  
"No, I'll do it," I say in my cool voice. I slip my shirt over my head.  
"You don't have to do that, Kaito-san," Len assures me sweetly.  
"No, I want to do it," I reassure Len.  
"O-ok, Kaito-san," Len allows in a cute voice.  
I walk out of Len's room with a grin on my face. I look in the kitchen for some pots to cook ramen in. Finally finding a pot, I put a package of Maruchan Ramen with water in the pot. After about ten minutes of boiling, I find the cayenne pepper, paprika, and cumin and dash a bit of those into the pot. I find a plastic bowl and dump the ramen into it.  
"Here, Rin," I say, pretending to be cheerful and hold the bowl out to the evil twin. Rin takes the bowl from my hands and takes one bite of it. She stands up, grabs her bag and leaves without another word.  
"What's wrong with her?" I ask curiously.  
"Tch, good riddance to her," Len says cruelly, "she's happy Mom and Dad are gone. She only treats me like some sort of slave."  
I feel inclined to comfort Len.  
"Give her a few hours, I bet she'll come back." I comfort Len by wrapping an arm around his shoulders and bring him close.  
"Whatever, what time is it?" Len asks with a yawn. I look at my phone.  
"Six thirty five," I answer and slip my phone back into my pocket.  
"We should get started on my tutoring," Len suggests.  
"Yeah, good idea," I say and walk toward Len's room.  
Later that night, while Len's working on a study paper, I feel myself dozing off in Len's bean bag. Soon, I'm in a deep sleep.

"Woah! Wha?" I look around, I'm not in my house. My memories come flooding back to me as I notice Len on the floor, curled up into a ball shivering.  
"Len," I whisper. I pick him up and set him in my lap. He curls his body around me with his arms collapsed in front of his chest. He stops shivering.  
"Ka… Kaito-san…" Len… moans? I instantly feel my face get hot.  
I-it pr-probably wa-wasn't a-a mo-moan!  
In seconds, I feel an erection come upon me.  
_Now?! I have a kid in my lap!_ I tell myself. I gently try to stand up and set him in the bean bag, but Len grips my waist harder when I try to stand back up. I end up tripping and falling onto the ground. Len ends up under me on his back and I land on him. I hold myself up with my arms and look at Len. His head is tilted to one side.  
_Oh god! My dream is becoming a reality!_ I instantly fall next to Len on my back and put my hand up to my beating heart. Len turns his body over so he faces me and curls up into my side. I turn over and wrap my body around Len, trying to ignore my erection.

I wake up to the sunlight hitting my eyes. I open them and sit up. Wait, where's Len?  
"Len?" I call out.  
"Yes?" I hear a meek voice from the other side of the apartment answer back.  
I get up and follow the scent of bacon out of the room.  
"You were sleeping so soundlessly, I couldn't wake you up, so I slipped out of your grasp and went to cook breakfast."  
"Here." Len sets a plate of eggs and bacon on the table and I walk up to the table, sit down and look at Len. Noticing he has a small blush spread across his cheeks, I look down and begin eating.

After Len eats, we both decide to go outside for a walk. After last night, I need the fresh air. So, we're walking toward the railroad tracks downtown and guess who's there… Rei… Great! More trouble! Len and I stop to see if a train is coming when Rei pushes Len into the middle of the tracks.  
"Hey!" Len cries out. Len is about to say something else when I cut him off.  
"Rei! Stop it!" My voice is a lot harsher that I mean for it to come out. "I'm sick of you messing with Len! It's not right! Yes, I believe in freedom, but people only have so much freedom! You can't just do what you want all the time. Just because you think you have freedom, doesn't mean you can bully Len, or anyone for that matter, because if you do, someone's going to end up killing their self, and I'm not going to let that happen. Especially Len. He's… He's had a hard life… And you're just making it harder on him every day you hurt him." My voice is now filled with sorrow.  
I kneel in front of Rei and place a hand on either shoulder. His eyes aren't filled with anger or anything evil. They're… Like Len's… Meek…  
"Look, Rei, I understand that you're getting stronger, but if you were nice to Len and didn't hurt him, he might look up to you. You would be his role model. But you chose to stick up for yourself." My voice is soft and light. "Remember when you were just like Len? Remember how you felt? It was hard wasn't it?" I ask. He looks at the ground like he's afraid to answer.  
"Y-yes," he finally speaks up, his voice sounding sad. When I stand up, I hear a train horn and the sound of loud, squeaking brakes. I spin around as fast as possible and see Len frozen in fear, wide eyes and very pale skin. A train is coming straight at him.  
"Len! Move!" cries Rei.  
_Forty meters... Twenty meters... Oh no!_  
"No!" I cry, my voice filled with horror. Len is frozen and too frightened to move out of the way. I can't stand to watch this happen, I just can't let this happen! With all the courage I can muster, I take action as fast as possible.  
I run and grab Len, embracing him in my arms as close as I can, and jump off to the side just as the train speeds by. While it passes, my body slams against the rocky road and I slide a few feet. Len tightly held against my body. When we finally stop sliding, I'm lying on my side… Right on my burn… Len pulls up close to me, his head buried in my chest, my head on top of his soft hair. My breathing slow and heavy, almost gasping.  
I know my left arm is cut up pretty badly and I have a couple of scratches on the left side of my face. I am in so much pain, I can't say a word. I just lie there holding Len's small body next to mine. My eyes are barely open.  
All I can hear is the train roaring past us at a slower speed than before, the brakes screeching loudly. My jeans are now dusty and my white jacket is filthy. Thankfully, Len doesn't have a scratch as far as I can tell. Even though I am in a lot of pain, I have to say something.  
"I-I cou-couldn't s-see th-that happen. Yo-you mean t-too much to m-me," I say weakly, holding him tightly and so close, I can almost feel every inch of his tiny body… _Almost… _That moment, I pass out.

* * *

**did you enjoy that? Yes you did~ anyways... so I'm just gonna type up slot this break but I still need to write too.. sigh so um reviews are welcomed greatly! Even if its criticizing, I love them! Favorite, share this with your friends~ just share the love man! Share the love...**


	6. Ch 5: Hospital Visit

**hehe... yeah... school just started so i didn't have time to type... updating will be slow from now on btw but i hope all the fans of this fanfic will continue reading regardless! i love you all~ enjoy~  
****Disclaimer: i, sadly, don't own vocaloid but if i did, we'd have yaoi galore~~~~~  
****Warning: this is a yaoi so dont like, don't read!**

* * *

Kaito-san's arms are wrapped so tightly around my body that I swear he can feel every single inch of my body! I feel Kaito-san breathing very heavily, but slow. Looking up upon the blue haired teacher of mine, I notice him passed out. His face is scratched so badly. _It's all my fault… God, why do I have to be so_  
_useless?!  
_The train slows to a halt before the conductor jumps out, running towards us.  
"Oh my god, what happened?!"  
My cousin speaks up. "I pushed him onto the tracks. I didn't think a train was coming," he speaks, gesturing to me.  
I then get up from Kaito-san's embrace and walk up to Rei. The conductor whips out a cell phone from his pocket and dials emergency contact.  
"Yes, I would like an ambulance down here right away!" he frantically says into the phone. He stops for a moment to listen. "A man the looks of about twenty saved a boy's life by running in front of my train and grabbing him." A pause. "When he jumped, he went crashing against the ground and slid a few meters. An address?" He looks around. "At the train tracks in front of Shiranui." Another pause. "Yes… Yes, thank you." He ends the call.  
After a few moments of silence, sirens can be heard from a distance and eventually pulls up behind us. Two medics jump out and rush to the back of the vehicle. They open the doors, pulling out a gurney to lay Kaito-san on. Rolling the gurney to the said bluenette, Kaito-san is rolled onto his back, showing that his left arm is cut up from the rocks as well.  
_I-it's all my fault…_  
Picking Kaito-san up and placing him onto the gurney, they wheel him to the ambulance and lift him inside. I run up to the medics.  
"C-can I get inside with him?" I ask, my voice shaken with fear. They eye me a few seconds before one pipes up.  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." The others obviously think otherwise for the looks on their faces say different than the answer, but nonetheless, they leave to the front of the vehicle, two climbing into the back. I pull myself up into the back of the ambulance, sitting at the side of the bed next to Kaito-san.  
"I-I'm so, so sorry, Kaito-san…" For the entire ride to the hospital, I'm quiet and don't say another word.  
When we arrive at the nearest hospital, the medics pull Kaito-san out of the ambulance and I jump out beside them. We walk inside and they tell me to wait in the waiting room.  
_I don't really want to leave Kaito-san's side… I want to stay beside him… I hope he's okay…_  
Walking to the waiting room, I sit down in the nearest open seat, seeing as it was almost filled, which just happens to be next to an elder lady and her obvious grandchild.  
Moments later, I'm not sitting down but pacing back and forth, mumbling to myself and fiddling with my hand. All because I'm worried that my blue haired teacher isn't okay.  
Around thirty minutes later, a nurse with obviously bleached blonde hair comes out of hiding.  
"Kagamine-kun? Would you like for me to take you to see Shion-san?" Music to my ears! I look at her, walk beside her and read her name tag.  
"Y-yes, Misaki-sensei," I answer in a worried but hopeful tone.  
"Ok, follow me."  
I follow her down a long hallway and take a turn to the right. She then takes me down a little ways until we stop in front of a door. Misaki-sensei opens the door and lets me enter, closing the door behind he to leave me alone with him. When I walk up to the bed, he's wearing a hospital gown and his left arm is wrapped up neatly. I lower the bar on the side of the bed while my eyes fill with tears.  
"K-K… Kaito-s-san..?" I stutter.  
Laying my head on the edge of the bed, I bury my face in the bed sheets.  
"L…Len," I hear a quiet, soft, almost unheard voice call me. Looking up, I see Kaito-san opening his eyes.  
"Kaito-san!" I squeak out.  
"Hey…" Kaito-san's voice is hoarse. "Wha-what happened?"  
"You saved me but got hurt in the process. Then you passed out," I sadly answer.  
"Are you hurt?" Kaito-san asks with a croaky voice.  
"No." I force myself to smile.  
"I'm glad you're safe. If you weren't, I would hate myself for the rest of my life," he coughs.  
Kaito-san places a hand on my cheek and whips my tears that had fallen with his thumb.  
"He-hey. It's o-ok, Len."  
"But it's my fault you were hurt. If I didn't… If I didn't just…" By then, my tears weren't allowing me to talk.  
"Shh… It's ok… It's okay…" Kaito-san pulls me into a hug and plays with my ponytail.  
"I'm sorry, Kaito-san…" I muster an apology. "I've only hurt you since we've met…"  
Right then, the nurse opens the door.  
"All right," she looks at her clipboard. "Shion Kaito?" she asks, looking at Kaito-san. "You are free to go. If you feel any pain, take the medication on the table." I look at the table she's speaking about, then at Kaito-san.  
"Do you want to leave, Kaito-san?" I ask softly.  
"Yeah. I hate the smell of hospitals. Smells like rubbing alcohol," Kaito-san grimly says.  
"You can get dressed," I say and stand up straight. Kaito-san heads to the bathroom and comes out a few moments later with his regular clothing on.  
"Wait, how are we going to get home?" I ponder.  
"We walk," answers Kaito-san and he walks to exit the room. We check out with the head nurse.  
"O-ok," I falter because just then, Kaito-san grasps my hand. I suppose it's just a safety precaution because when I look up, Kaito-san looks down at me and smiles weakly. That doesn't do anything for the blush that creeps on my face as he pulls me along by the hand.  
"Hey, Len? Remember how I said that you mean too much to me?" he suddenly asks as we head out the door into the parking lot. My face grows warmer but I continue to allow Kaito-san to hold my hand.  
"Y-yeah?" I hesitantly answer.  
"Well, I really did mean it. You're just so precious to me, Len. I couldn't just stand there and see you get killed by a train. I would hate myself for the rest of my life if I let that happen. To any child for that fact!" I was looking at his face until that last line.  
_Gyah! He's just a teacher! I don't feel anything for him! Of course, he's just a teacher… Of course he'd save any child in the train tracks with a train about to kill them… why did I even begin to think diff-_  
"I-" I look up again but Kaito-san's mouth is shut._ Did I just imagine that?_  
Guess what… I starts to rain…

* * *

******So... What happens in the rain? find out next chapter ^w^ **i know im horrible~ i left youz guyz on a cliffy~~~ i dont usually like cliffhangers but this seemed like the best place to break for the night unless i want to continue writing for another 5000 words and i wanna update tonight so no. you guys must deal with it. i will update faster since the next break is short :/  
Guess what i like... REVIEWS! not just reviews though... but favorites too! anyways just somehow show the love and i will update within the next few days~ BYEZZ!  



	7. Ch 6: In the Rain?

**ok so this is extremely shorter than my normal chapters but hey, this'll be a good one I assure you. I hope you guys likee ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid~ if I did, kaito and Len would get it on every song~  
Warning: yaoi/boyxboy/slash whatevs. Don't like, DONT READ!**  
_enjoy_

* * *

We both stop walking at once and look at the sky.  
"A little rain never hurt anyone," I optimistically say.  
Kaito-san turns and looks at me, and I stare straight into his royal blue eyes. He slowly leans his face closer to mine. My eyes widen a little and it takes me a while to register what's happening. His soft lips touch mine, sending sparks throughout my body. My face burns a bright crimson as his hand runs through my hair.  
_Wait, what?! Is this really happening? With my teacher?! We only met a couple of days ago! First off, my hair isn't in my ponytail! I feel it resting on my shoulders. It was up… wasn't it? Wait, this isn't the time for that! K-Ka-Ka… Kai-K-Ka… Kaito-Kaito-s-s-san!_  
His eyes are closed. Suddenly, I feel Kaito-san's tongue slip in between my lips.  
_Wait… T-t-t-to-to-t-to-ton-ton-to-tongue-tongue?!_  
His tongue feels around my mouth. My face is just so hot… I can't take it but… Forgetting who I'm with, I close my eyes and let the passionate kiss drift me away. Our tongues dance around each other for a good minute. All that runs through my mind is scribbles. Kaito-san finally pulls away and lookd at my tomato red face.  
"I…" Kaito-san stats. Feeling as if he's going to apologize, I just stare at him wide eyed, unable to speak a word. "I love you… Len…" I stare at Kaito-san in disbelief.  
_Y-y-y-y-yo-yo-yo-you wh-wh-wha-what?!_  
If my face wasn't red enough for you, it is now.  
"I—" I start when I turn the other way and run as fast as my little legs will let me.  
"Len!" I hear Kaito-san call out but I ignore him. I just keep running.  
After half an hour of sprinting at top speed, I find myself outside my apartment with a note on the door. It reads:  
"I'm never coming back. Don't expect me.  
~Rin"  
_So… Now I live alone…_ I sigh. If only K—_wait, didn't I just run away from Kaito-san because he k-kissed me?_ My face reddens slightly. _My first kiss to my teacher…_  
Opening the door, I walk in and hop in the shower.  
An hour later of calming myself down, I get out on the shower and hear knocking on the door.  
"Len," Kaito-san's voice echoes through the other side.  
"Y-yes?" I reply.  
"Can I come in?"  
With a towel wrapped around my waist, I go over to the door and open it.  
"Thank you," Kaito-san thanks and I move aside to allow him inside.  
"I just got out of the shower. Sorry," I apologize innocently. Kaito-san sits down on the couch of my barren apartment and eyes the note left by Rin. I imagine him reading it. He soon looks up at me, and I can't help the heat that creeps onto my face.  
"Oh it's ok," Kaito-san replies. "Listen… I was wondering, with your sister being gone and all," he gestures to the note, "maybe," he hesitates.  
"Yes?" I usher him on.  
"Well with your sister being gone. I was wondering if maybe… You could move in with me? You wouldn't have to pay rent anymore and you could sleep in a real bed. You can think on it if you'd wish. I won't be hurt if you don't wish to live with me, giving the circumstances… oh I'm sorry, Len. I just got so carried away and I forgot who I was with and… I'm sorry…" Kaito-san rambles on and on.  
"Kaito-san, it's okay. You don't have to say sorry ten times," I forgive him while trying to be humorous yet failing miserably. "I need to change. Be right back."  
Heading to my room, I go to my closet and pull out a random shirt and blue jeans. I slip them on and head back to the living room.  
Once in the living room where Kaito-san is, I hear his stomach growl.  
"Hungry?" I question Kaito-san. "Come on. We'll go out for lunch, my treat."  
"You sure?" Kaito-san asks while standing up.  
"Of course!" I reply cheerfully. _I'll try to forget about that k-kiss…_  
"Well ok then. Where do you want to go?" he asks softly. I let out a cute giggle.  
"Where do you want to go?" I ask using my cutesy voice.  
"Hmm…" Kaito-san starts while his face begins to turn a light shade of pink.  
In the end, we end up going to a random Mc. Donalds and eat burgers, courtesy of me. It went fine. Kaito-san drove up there and drove us back.  
"I guess you'll think on it?" Kaito-san asks as I unbuckle my seatbelt.  
"Yeah," I grunt and with that, I jump out of the car and walk into my apartment.  
After a few hours of thinking hard on it, I gain only a major migraine. I don't even bother with dinner. I just fall asleep on the couch right then.  
Sunday, I don't wake up until around noon. Getting up and cooking a grilled cheese for some substantial meal, I lay back down on the couch and doze off. All I remember from the is tears trickling down my cheeks.

* * *

**ok next chapter will be realllllllly long, just for yoooooz! But it'll be a while cuz I gotz algebra! -sighs- screw my life...**


End file.
